


Attraction

by Levantxr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levantxr/pseuds/Levantxr
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae, two elite dancers in a night club, hate each other’s gut. It’s only when Minseok gets pushed inside Jongdae’s changing room after his performance, only to find Jongdae half-naked, when he realizes that maybe he is attracted to Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyoficeandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/gifts).



Music blasting through the speakers, sweat covered bodies going back to dancing. Minseok took a deep breath and wiped away the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, shaking his head. Anywhere he went, people were talking, yelling over the music, conversing about the dancers. Not that he minded, but when they don’t talk about you, it’s kind of...annoying. 

Turning on his heel, he started walking in the direction of changing rooms. Too immersed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the yelling and running steps behind him. He needed to change, for his own sake, and then go help behind the bar. What he didn’t expect was two people bumping into him and pushing him through the slightly opened door into someone’s changing room.

" Damn it.”He muttered once he regained his balance. Not exactly knowing in whose changing room he ended, he looked around, trying to figure it out from the things inside. Needed to say, it didn’t help him. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Turning around to face the owner of the voice, Minseok groaned. Kim fucking Jongdae walked out of the bathroom connected to the changing room, half-naked. The younger black-haired male was only in his leather pants, with a towel in hands, trying to dry his hair. Minseok noticed his underwear peaking over the waistline of his pants and quickly averted his eyes higher. 

"Can you fucking explain why the heck are you in MY changing room? Are you stalking me?” Jongdae’s eyes held a fire in them. They were burning with so much anger and hate that Minseok almost flinched before his brain started functioning again. " What!? Are you crazy!? Stalking you? No way, I wouldn’t even step a toe in here by my own will!”Minseok yelled, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his torso.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here!?” the younger narrowed his eyes at him, throwing the wet towel in his directions. Minseok snatched the towel mid-air and showed him his middle finger. "Trying to figure out why are you so ugly,” he stated and snorted mockingly when Jongdae threw an aggressive glare at him. " Get the fuck out. I have to prepare for a private show.” he rolled his eyes at Minseok and bend down to his bag. 

Fuck, Minseok thought while watching the way Jongdae’s back muscled moved under his skin. Scoffing, he threw the towel away and scurried out of the room. Never in his life did he thought he would thirst over someone’s back muscles. No, that can’t happen. Not if the back muscles belong to Kim fucking Jongdae. No, never.

" God damn it.” he groaned and finally started walking into the direction of his own changing room. Of course, Jongdae would get a request for a private show. He had good body proportions, good moves while performing, he was handsome and knew how to use it in his- wait, did Minseok just thought that Jongdae was handsome?

Letting out a deep sigh, Minseok disappeared inside the room, going right into the shower. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The next time a similar thing happened, it was almost a week later. Minseok found himself standing just behind the door, huffing. He was getting pushed more than often these days, and it started annoying him. Mainly when he ended pushed into Kim fucking Jongdae’s changing room, the younger once again thinking he was stalking him. 

"Why are you here again?” the younger growled, his knuckles going white due to his dead hard grip on a shirt. " Once again, trying to figure out why are you so ugly.”Minseok rolled his eyes, trying hard not to look down. "I swear, you fucking idiot, get out of here before I launch at your face something else than only a towel.”Jongdae threatened, gritting his teeth. Minseok huffed and pushed his hair back. "Whatever. I have a show to perform.” 

Walking out of the room, Minseok heard the younger male mutter something about him being a fucking bastard, and once again, he rolled his eyes.   
Even while performing, he couldn’t get the image of Jongdae out of his mind. He had to admit, the way his muscles move is really something. Okay, maybe Minseok liked Jongdae’s body proportions. He sighed and his mind wandered back to his performance, not noticing the younger male standing behind the bar, watching him. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minseok started to hate the time he was performing. Be it Monday, Wednesday, or Friday, every time after his first performance, someone would push him inside Jongdae’s changing room right when the younger was half-naked. 

Once again, Minseok was pushed inside. This time, however, Jongdae was prepared. While Minseok tried to regain his balance, Jongdae harshly grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the chair. Minseok puffed out a breath when his butt met the seat and tilted his head back when Jongdae leaned his arms on each side of his head, gripping the chair. 

"This is getting annoying. Why the hell are you in my room every fucking day?”He narrowed his eyes at Minseok, never looking away even if Minseok closed his own brown ones. " As I told you many times already, I’m trying-” "To figure out why am I so ugly, fuck you. You’re a fucking smartass, if you were really doing this, you would have figured it out by the first three days. So now stop being a pussy and tell me why are still coming to my changing room.” Jongdae raised one of his eyebrows. 

"Did you just called me a pussy?”Minseok opened his eyes again, but he definitely didn’t look down at Jongdae’s abs. No, that wasn’t his purpose. With his eyes glued to Jongdae’s stomach, he didn’t notice the smirk growing on the younger’s face. " Is my body distracting you?”

Quickly averting his gaze from younger’s stomach, Minseok’s eyes widened. " What? What are you saying? Why would your body distract me?” Minseok’s eyebrows raised and he slightly tilted his head, trying hard not to erase the smirk from Jongdae’s face.

" I don’t know, I don’t stare at myself. Why is my body distracting you, Minseok?” Jongdae’s smirk only grew bigger when the older male leaned back even more, trying to get away from him. What Jongdae didn’t expect was the response he got. "Because it’s making me feel things I shouldn’t feel. Like, how much I would like to hold it, naked in the best case.”

Minseok let his head fall on the back of the chair, still keeping his eyes closed. What he didn’t expect was Jongdae sitting in his lap, his curled lips latched on Minseok’s neck, gently nipping on the soft skin there. A soft, almost inaudible moan slipped past his lips when Jongdae grazed his teeth over his jugular. 

"What exactly would you like to do with it?” 

Hot breath fanned over his ear and he slowly hummed. "A lot, actually,” he started but got cut off with a small moan. 

"I don’t care what you’re doing, even if you’re finally fucking together, but let it be because Minseok got a private show request!”

Minseok showed Jongdae out of his lap, resulting in the younger male landing on the floor. "Are you kidding me, you fucking idiot?”Jongdae groaned from the ground, where he landed after the harsh push Minseok gave him. 

Minseok only chuckled, going to lean over his figure. "Oh, dear. I think you should thank Baekhyun for always pushing me into your changing room.”He chuckled and stood up, walking to the doors. "But yeah, I would do a lot of things with your body.”The slight smirk made Jongdae think that Minseok was about to say something he wouldn’t like. "Yes, I am attracted to you, Kim Jongdae. I just don’t know if the attraction is mental or physical.”

And with that, Minseok slipped out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to post it here too, so, this was written for my fave @melodyoficeandfire ♥


End file.
